


Milk and Cookies

by haosmullet



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Out of Date, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin just wanted to bake cookies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, and it was a mess, as we know, kind of, soobin panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Soobin won a poll for a Christmas event his favorite baking Youtuber would be hosting. Exciting! But he didn't notice that it was supposed to be a couple baking cookies for Christmas kinda thing. And so, welcome to the guide on how to get a 1-day-boyfriend by Choi Soobin.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Milk and Cookies

Nervous footsteps could be heard around the apartment, nonstop. It was the big day Yeonjun has been pestering Soobin about for the whole past week. The Christmas date with the quote: hot guy from his contemporary dance theory class. Exciting! Soobin just wanted that day to be over with for his nights to become peaceful again. Or maybe that was the start of his own private nightmare, who knew? 

“Red or Green?” Yeonjun showed up in their living room holding two seemingly identical sweaters, apparently asking for Soobin’s opinion on what to wear. Bad choices, Yeonjun was the fashion guy for their duo. 

“Anyone is fine. You’ll look amazing anyways” Soobin said after taking a quick peek on the pieces of fabric. 

“C’mon! I want to look extra amazing today. It’s Christmas, and I could be having the first date with my fated love?” 

“Wasn’t you the one talking and questioning about how this dude slept with almost the whole dance major?” 

“Yeah, but what if he feels different about me? I mean, it’s Christmas, time to confess feelings and all.. You know?” Yeonjun said, finally picking the red sweater after using the tv as his mirror to decide. The boy turned around, making his way to the bedroom, probably wanting to finish up his preparation. 

“Seems very likely, for sure.” Soobin replied, getting up from the sofa himself. “Just please don’t cry the whole night if he doesn’t show up.” Soobin had his own plans for the day. He had a new found hobby. Baking! A couple months prior, The boy decided to try some recipes just for fun, and he ended up really enjoying the whole process. Yes, he was not the greatest chef of all times, maybe not even a plainly good chef, but his baking was edible and his results were starting to look and taste really ok for a beginner. 

Well, the thing was, one of his favorite youtube bakers was hosting a special holiday baking class for christmas cookies, and Soobin was very luckily chosen at the draw that was made for that. And for that he was very very excited! So he needed to get ready and go to the event. 

“Ok, ok. I’m heading out. Wish me luck!” Yeonjun almost ran to the door. Soobin could smell the boy’s favorite perfume as he passed by. 

“Good luck, Junie!” 

Soobin got to his own closet. The apartment was much quieter now that Yeonjun was out. Soobin felt some strange emptiness on that. Yeah, he nagged a lot about Yeonjun talking and screaming and doing the most everyday, but maybe he would actually miss it if the boy changed that habit. ‘Maybe I should also start dating, I’m feeling too emotional now, gosh’ Soobin thought.

It would be nice to date someone cool and fun. Maybe he was just randomly feeling lonely for the sudden contrast at their house. Probably so, right? But back to the cookies. Soobin got a nice pastel green cardigan, to go with a soft look for baking. He finished getting ready and got out excitedly. Soobin had decided to head to the class location earlier, just in case, and wait for it at a coffee shop he knew was placed at the very front of the chosen bakery. 

Well, Soobin was, indeed, surprised when he got to that very own bakery, and saw “Couples Baking Cookies Class”, followed by the name of the youtube baker he was so fond of. It should be a mistake, for sure. 

Soobin grabbed his phone quickly and checked his email for the information message he got for the day. And without a doubt, “Couples Baking Cookies Class” was written there. Ok, it was not the title, it was written throughout the very long long text Soobin decided to skip to just get the location and time for the event. How could he be so stupid to sign up for some couple event? He should’ve imagined, it was Christmas, and obviously that would be no event for single and lonely people. 

It started to get worse as he kept on reading the email and found out that he had to take his own partner. OF COURSE, it was a couple event, for couples. And for now, the only couple present was Soobin and his huge embarrassment. ‘I can’t believe I’m going to lose this class because I’m dumb’ he though. Well, maybe he should just invite some random person from this coffee shop as his date. ‘Hey! No, you don’t know me but, you see, I have this invitation for two in this baking class that I really wanted to go and I have no partner for that.. Yeah, cool right?’ Soobin started practicing what to say on his mind. And that was not looking great. 

Soobin started questioning if he should really go to the class. He had no partner, and the class would be filled with happy giggly couples having their best date on Christmas. And Soobin was not fitting the scene. But, on the other hand, he really really wanted to learn more with his favorite youtuber, and that class would be the greatest opportunity. It would be amazing, and surely so much fun. Why was that happening? 

He decided to grab a coffee, something really really sweet to numb his mind from all of that and - hopefully - get him the courage to invite some random stranger to a Christmas date without seeming too creepy. As he looked through the menu on his tiny table, the bell hanging above the entrance door rang, signaling that a new client had arrived. Soobin kept his focus on the closest decision he had to make, which was choosing what he would order. 

“Soobin?” He heard that familiar voice call his name, a hint of confusion on it. Looking up, he found a puzzled Yeonjun staring back at him as if his existence there itself was not adding up. Soobin noticed that the boy was alone. 

“Yeonjun?” It was not time for Soobin to be puzzled by the other boy’s presence at the coffee shop. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you on a date?” 

Yeonjun took a deep breath, taking the seat in front of Soobin at the Coffee shop’s table. “I’ve waited at the subway station where we agreed to meet up for almost an hour. I tried to call him but he did not answer..” 

“Do you think something happened to him.. Or.. is he busy, like?” Soobin tried to make some sense out of the situation. 

“No. He texted me a while ago saying that he couldn’t make it because there will be some sort of sorority party or whatever today.” Oh wow, that hurt. It was not the time to say that he warned Yeonjun, but Soobin kind of knew that the boy was a playboy. 

“I’m so sorry for that, Jun..” He knew that something like that could end up happening, but he could not take the saddened look on Yeonjun’s face. After being so excited for the date.. It sucked. “I’ll get you a caramel mocha”, it was his favorite. Soobin, then, got up almost on instinct, not leaving room for any protest. That was the least he could do to try to heal his friend’s hurt feelings. 

When returning to - now, their - table, with a brand new cup of coffee on his hand, Soobin noticed Yeonjun’s fixed eyes on something on his hands. Getting closer and eyes clearer, Soobin could only think that the universe was joking with his face at that moment. 

“Thanks, Soobin” Yeonjun replied cutely, clearly happy to receive the treat. “By the way, what are you doing around here? Didn't you say you had some schedule today?” Soobin tried to keep his expressions to himself to access and confirm the situation. 

“Were you going to the movies?” Soobin said, pointing to the tickets in front of the other guy, across the table. 

“Oh.. these.. No. I thought it would be cute and fun to go on this baking cookies class for couples as a first date.” Soobin could not believe it. How was that even happening..? Was that some sort of karma.. Because he felt kinda proud that he could guess that his friend would end up heartbroken? ‘I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.. Karma!’ Soobin thought to himself. He ended up just blankly staring at the tickets on the other boy’s hands for more than what would be an acceptable time. 

“Soobin?” 

“Yeah?!” He was aware that he was acting as if he was just coming back from a zoning out session. 

“I asked about your schedule for today.. You said this morning that you were busy today” 

“Oh.. yeah.. that…” Soobin looked around nervously. He was just, kind of, shy about the situation. It was all happening so fast. Yeah, maybe it would be nice to go on that class with Yeonjun, at least he was not some random stranger, but the fact that it was supposed to be a couple class… He never thought about Yeonjun as a partner, like... In a couple’s dynamic, it is. “I’m here for the baking cookies class also..” 

Yeonjun shared a shocked expression, followed by a small smirk. “So you’re having a date also?” Oh, a great date, indeed, that was going to be. 

“Long story short, I did not notice that this was supposed to be a couples cooking class, so I just.. I participated in the poll to win tickets for this class since it's from that youtuber I told you I’ve been watching for some time.. And I won” What a tragic reality it was for him also. Soobin was not such a lucky person. The first poll he won, and he really wanted to win, was for a couples class, and he was single. 

Yeonjun let out a loud chuckle, clearly trying to hold his laugh to not hurt Soobin’s feelings. “I’m sorry… but congratulations! At least you’re going to meet your favorite youtuber..?” He seemed uncertain with those comforting words. They were kinda lame, but still comforting enough. 

Soobin took a deep breath, deciding to just end this torture and try something. “Do you want to go with me?” 

“To the class?” 

“Yes.” Soobin wanted to seem firm on that decision, even if he was dying of embarrassment inside. 

“The couples cooking class?” 

“You could be my boyfriend for today.” Not even Soobin could believe he had just said that. He could feel the blood starting to pool on his puffy cheeks, feeling them start to burn. He tried to take a sip from the cooling coffee in front of him. He took a peek at Yeonjun, trying to read his expressions quickly. He seemed intrigued, maybe not believing in what was being presented to him as a reality at that moment. Soobin decided that he needed to intervene, to not give the wrong impression to the other boy. He cleared his throat loudly. “I-I mean.. I just really really want to participate in this event, and I don’t have a date or anything close to that.. and... maybe you could cheer up if you have some fun, I-I guess it will be fun..” 

“Sure, let’s do this.” Yeonjun replied confidently. “I know this is important for you, so yeah. Let’s have a date then” A what..? 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to our annual holidays cooking class! It’s really nice to meet you all” So there they were, along with 5 or 6 other couples. Soobin could not say he was not excited. That was what he wanted for Christmas, a day with his favorite youtuber, learning more about baking - something that had been catching his attention a lot. It was a rocky start but he was sure the middle and the end would be smooth. “I am Yoona, from Yoona’s Kitchen channel, and I hope everyone is as excited as I am!” Sounds of clapping and cheering could be heard. 

“She seems so nice!” Yeonjun whispered back to Soobin. 

“You got tickets and you didn’t even know who was the teacher, or what event it was?” 

“Is the guy who did not know this was a couples class asking me about noticing stuff?” That kinda hurt. 

“Shut up.” Soobin said, chuckling but slightly pissed with that comment. 

“So, as we are on holidays, and this is a couples class, how about we get to know each other a little by every couple sharing their own story?” Oh no. Not that. A story? Well, Soobin was ready to take back what he said about everything going smoothly from that moment on. It clearly was not going to happen at all. 

The couples started to introduce themselves. They, surely, were lovely couples. There were one or two married couples, some celebrating their nth year anniversary, or celebrating 1000 days together. There was another one that was part of Yoona’s fanclub, and met at a fan’s event. And then.. There was Soobin and Yeonjun. They chose one of the last cooking table’s, but not even that let them hide from the ‘tell us your story’ question. And it was now their turn. 

All eyes turned to them, expecting some answer, inviting smiles surrounding Soobin’s view. But nothing could get out of his mouth. He felt his throat dry, and his eyes traveled everywhere around the room. He felt Yoenjun’s eyes landed on his figure, so he decided to stare back at him, with some sort of despair in his eyes. 

“Hi everyone.” Yeonjun said, taking Soobin’s hand, caressing it with his thumb. That kinda did not help with Soobin’s nervousness, but he was happy to have Yeonjun to support him at the moment. “I am Yeonjun, this is Soobin, and it’s our first date, actually”

“Oh! Really?” Yoona said, and Soobin could hear the whole class share a big ‘awwwww’ all in one sound. “That’s adorable! And how’ve you met?”

“We’re roommates. And Soobin really loves your channel, Ms. Yoona.” Yeonjun shared a bright smile, taking a great care of the situation. Soobin was paralized, his hand sweating. He was already regretting everything. 

“Oooh. And who confessed first?” Yoona replied, really invested in that young love that seemed to be blooming in front of her eyes. Why does everyone dig a storybook-like story? Well, this one was actually a storybook one, since they were faking. 

“Soobin did, right?” Yeonjun said, taking a look at the boy, and Soobin knew that he could see his cheeks getting redder at that comment, instantly. “It was adorable. We were at our favorite coffee shop and he just ended up bursting out about his feelings. And… well, I did have feelings for him also, so.. We’re here now” That was too close to reality for Soobin overthinking mind to process. 

“Well, I am so happy to be a part of the beginning of such a cute love story. I hope you have a great first date today” 

“We will” Yeonjun replied. Soobin could feel his shoulders relaxing a bit as the focus shifted to another amazing couple. He stared at his own feet, trying to take a deep breath and concentrate on what was happening. He was there to learn and perfect his cookies, and that was what he would keep his mind on. He clearly was not very good on the social part of the experience, so it was good that he was with Yeonjun, he should take care of that. 

Yoona explained to everyone that our cookies would be a present to our partners, so we should keep in mind all their favorite flavours and preferences to make it a perfect gift. When selecting the ingredients, then, Soobin decided to make chocolate cookies with chocolate chips. He could later decorate and shape however he wanted. He didn’t really notice what Yeonjun had picked, but it would turn out good, he could guess. 

Their teacher for the day started instructing what they should do step by step, at her own cooking table, at the front of the set up kitchen. Soobin kinda knew the steps, but he noticed that some things were different from what he was getting used to doing. He had firstly noticed some different ingredients that Yoona would be using for this recipe, he guessed because it should be some holiday themed cookies. Well, he should find out if the spices would match with the chocolate based cookie he was going for. 

Soobin decided to peek at his side, since Yeonjun was not the experienced baker in their relationship - in their imaginary relationship. And right there, Soobin could not help but notice how the lighting from the window beside them fitted perfectly for that moment, and shone beautifully on Yeonjun’s face. He noticed his cute little pout, that always stood out when he was focused on some task. Has he not noticed how beautiful Yeonjun was? Ever? 

“Do you need some help?” The sound of Yeonjun’s voice, once again, shook him out of his trance. And what should he reply to that, then? 

“Hum.. Y-yeah, I.. didn’t get this part. What should we do?” 

Yeonjun gave him a side smile and proceeded to repeat briefly the instructions Yoona had just said some minutes ago. Soobin followed it, trying to concentrate on the cookies once again. He was sure that all of that was going through his mind suddenly because he was on this ‘date’ with Yoenjun, and they had to pretend like they were in a relationship, nothing else. As he had gone through before, he had never ever thought about Yeonjun as more than his friend, so it was not now that this was going to change. 

Time came where the cookie dough should be ready, and they needed to cut the spread out dough into the desired formats. Soobin chose a snowman, a Christmas tree, a cute star and… a heart. And he was not really wanting to explain that choice. He wanted to go with the flow of their first date thing. He was the one that confessed so he should be crazy in love, a heart was super cool for that. And it was a cute looking heart, all round and bubbly. 

Soobin did not know where he went wrong but his dough was not the best looking. Yeonjun seemed to have done a good job. Well, his dough seemed like a cookie dough at least. Yoona came onto their table to check on their product briefly, before letting them take the cut out cookies to the oven. 

“Soobin..?” She said, taking a look at his mess. Soobin was disappointed in himself. It was not like this was a competition or something, but he was the channel’s fan, and he was not good at baking simple cookies? 

“I don’t really know where I went wrong..” 

“I think you used too much flour and spices..” Yoona said, inspecting his cookies. “Maybe you were too busy paying attention to something else..” She continued, almost whispering, shooting him a small smirk, along with a cute chuckle. Soobin knew exactly what she was talking about and he wanted to open a whole on the floor to bury himself there, with his own embarrassment. 

Soobin gave her a nervous laugh, pretending that everything was perfectly fine. 

“Yeonjun..” She took a look at the boy’s product. Soobin took a close look also and it seemed fine. A little over packed with sweets but the dough looked great. “Is it not too much topping?” 

“Since Soobin enjoys candies a lot, I wanted to make a mashup of different flavours” That seemed not right. 

“You guys are so cute.” She smiled, probably feeling that those would be terrible cookies. 

“At least we are cute, cuz our cookies seem to be a disaster” Yeonjun whispered. Soobin chuckled, trying to hold his laugh to not get the class’ attention. 

And they were a disaster. After they took out their cookies from the oven, they were clearly different from the rest. Soobin one's even looked too hard to eat, and Yeonjun’s were a colorful mess that seemed too sweet to eat two bites. Yoona went for a second inspection, this time taste testing the cookies and pointing where to change and what to keep for our products. She was kind enough to not directly tell both of them that the cookies were horrible, and to point out what they should’ve done differently - basically pay attention to what you’re doing and mesure everything before using. Soobin needed to rethink about this hobbie, apparently, since he had no talent at all. And he even won the poll to be there, just to bake this thing. 

Yoona instructed them to pack and wrap the cookies, for a previous cute gift exchange. Soobin worked hard on the package, since the inside of it was not really pretty. After they were dismissed, Soobin thanked Yoona for the opportunity, and promised he would try to be a better baker in the future. The day, certainly, did not go at all smoothly, as Soobin wished. 

“It was fun, c’mon!” Yeonjun said as they entered back at the coffee shop, taking their very same table once again. 

“I’m embarrassed to bake this little monsters in front of my inspiration muse, that’s all” 

“Let’s taste it.” Soobin shot the other boy a questioning look. Was he serious? Well, Soobin really did give his all to the packaging, but the cookies were not close to good, and they both knew. “Let’s do this!” Yeonjun insisted. 

Soobin handed his small box over. He chose a red one, decorated with some Santa Klaus cute drawings. He also wrote a “Merry Christmas” card, with a small ‘thank you’ on the inside. After all, Yeonjun was there helping him out. 

The other boy took the box, a shy smile on his face, he examined every detail, and Soobin could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. It was not always that Soobin got to see Yoenjun’s flushed face, and he could say that it was adorable - or.. something like that. Yeonjun opened the box, and took the heart shaped cookie, examining it closely before taking a bite. 

As expected, he had to really try to take the bite since the cookie was kind of really hard. After he managed to get it, his face expression was unreadable. Soobin could not figure out what he was thinking, until Yeonjun started letting out small coughs. 

“It’s.. spicy..” It sure was the amount of cinnamon Soobin had added. “But it's not that bad! I can see something coming from these”

“That’s too kind of you, Jun” Soobin said, admitting his own defeat. “Let me taste yours now, then.” 

Yeonjun took his own box, and handed it. Soobin repeated the other boy’s actions, closely examining the gift box. It was a snowman decorated one, with some cute baby blue snowflakes all over it. The card also said Merry Christmas with the note ‘Let’s bake better cookies in the future’ added to it. Soobin let out a small chuckle.

The cookies were Snowman, and heart shaped (also) - or were, once. The amount of topping did not help in keeping its form. It was still shaped but in a messy way. Soobin noticed all of his favorite cookie topping, some that he had mindlessly mentioned in some random conversations. He was impressed that Yeonjun remembered that, or that he even took that much attention to Soobin’s preferences. He could feel his own cheeks getting hotter at the moment, and for the nth time in that day. 

As he took a bite - which was slightly easier to do than his own cookie was - he could feel the sweet explosion. It was definitely too sweet, overly sweet. The dough was also a little hard, but not too much. They were bad, but they were Yeonjun’s, so they were not that bad. 

“It’s.. funky.” Soobin said. Maybe not a wise choice of words, but a really wise one at the same time. 

“Funky?” Yeonjun laughed. “I will take that as a compliment.” 

“Please, do.” Soobin replied. “I mean.. They are almost good. And I think that’s a victory, sir.” 

“At least we had a cool first date” Yeonjun said smiling, winking back at Soobin. This was certainly not ending well to Soobin’s heart health.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is kinds late, but, wishing everyone a great 2021. I hope you like this fic!  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! Kudos are always appreciated ^.^
> 
> Requests are open, so feel free to request anything you want down in the comments, or hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet
> 
> See ya!


End file.
